


You slip slowly

by ScrewYourHappyEnding



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Minor Character Death, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Royal Mood, soft angst, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrewYourHappyEnding/pseuds/ScrewYourHappyEnding
Summary: (Post Fritz good ending)Fritz and Lucette are starting to realize fairytales don't always go perfectly, and in the moment of uncertainty, Varg feels his chance.Parfait, Delora, Garlan, Mythros and Alcaster are dead, magic is gone, Lucette is with her one true love and for some reason her parents insist on her soon-to-be coronation. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Cold Night

_General_

The night sky is filled with lights, lights that dot all the kingdom of Angielle and even stretch out into the forests, fields and along the rivers. Lanterns in shapes of crowns, flowers, pastries, stars and more that have been expertly crafted hang from wherever they can.

The streets are filled with townsfolk, some drunk, some dressed elegantly. The tumble of people enjoying themselves fills the air with their laughter and voices. Music plays from various places, and the people almost never find themselves in the quiet.

Near the palace in the royal garden sit the Princess and her faithful knight.

Fritz is relaxed, leaning back against the bench and watching Lucette from the side as she admires the lights. “Pretty, huh?”

She turns to him, her facial expression unreadable. “And all without magic.”

Fritz doesn’t answer. Two knights on patrol pass them by and bow to the Princess and salute to Sir Fritzgerald. Lucette simply nods to them. Once they pass, Fritz reaches out a hand and carefully and slowly intertwines their fingers.

“No need to be so careful, I’m not made of porcelain.” Lucette gives him a small smile and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Fritz smiles nervously. “You are the princess, after all.”

They both grow quiet for a while, taking in the lights. _All this beauty, and no magic at all. All these people happy despite…_ It has only been two months since both the Tenebrarum and the Lucis were shattered. 

Delora and Parfait are still buried side by side in the Graveyard of the Honored, and Lucette’s mind wanders back to this morning when she watched the gardeners carefully take care of them to make sure they don’t break anything.

Mythros’ dust had been taken away by one of the witches that worked with him, presumably to be buried in his own way. Now that they’ve lost all power, there was no reason to stop them.

_Lucette_

Fritz turns to me as if to say something. Only when I draw my attention away from the decorations do I notice his worried expression.

“Fritz?”

“I… I’m not sure why this is…”

He turns away from me, hiding his face. Before I can say anything else, his appearance flashes dark, and then I hear a voice that sends icicles down my spine.

“...Princess.”

The face that turns back to me is familiar, and I feel fear well up inside my stomach. I move back, and staring back at me is Varg. He grins, but something pained is in his eyes. As I’m at a loss for words, he continues.

“I apologize. Is it Queen, already?”

“How in the world are you here?!” My voice is high, and I’m well considering calling the guards. But Varg is calm as can be.

“Me? Oh. Well, Fritz let his guard down.”

“But-”

“Irrelevant. I suppose I could have picked a better moment, but I don’t exactly know what’s going on from inside of Fritz, you know. I will leave as soon as you command me to, but you had to know I exist.”

“That you... exist?”

“Why else would I be here?” His grin falters. “I did not intend to lie to you.”

“Fritz said you- you erased yourself!” I lower my voice, but only to listen to the footsteps of the knights.

Varg’s face remains cold. “...I did. I can assure you, my guess is as good as yours. So,” he grins again, “is it queen or princess, Your Highness?”

Lucette hesitates, still in a search for words, before collecting herself. “Princess.”

“I see. Well, Princess, I can tell when I’m uninvited.”

“Wait. How did you come back to life? Did it just… happen one day?”

“From what I know, yes. I was certain even if that was possible, you’d have used your magic to break the curse?”

“No, because there is no magic in Angielle, or anywhere else.”

I’ve never seen Varg shocked, but now his face expression comes close. His mask can only conceal so much. “...I see.”

I think for a moment, then look at him sternly. “Bring back Fritz, now.”

He grins again without it reaching his eyes. “As you command, my dear. But I would wonder, if Fritz would do the same for you as I do...”

I glare at him and he stares back, unaffected, before darkness swallows him. The transition takes longer this time, but surely enough, Fritz is sitting there again.

“Fritz! I was worried about you!”

Fritz sits there surprised as I hug him, and he gently puts his arm around me too. “I’m… I’m sorry, Princess, I had no idea he could…”

I pull back, clearing my throat, now serious. “This is bad. This means magic is rising, from wherever that might be.”

“...You’re right. Should we not… put those worries to later, at least? Perhaps tomorrow?”

I look back at his hopeful glance with cold determination. “No. This might mean that witches and fairies have regained their powers.”

“But…”

_General_

Lucette stands up and hurries to the palace. Fritz stands up, grasping the small case in his bag to check if it’s still there. He told her to meet here so they could be together and he could surprise her… He sighs. She probably forgot in the commotion. Fritz hurries after her.


	2. Fairies and Taverns

“Alright. What could you come up with?” Lucette stands in the middle of a gathering room, at the end of a round table. The room is decorated generously, but nowhere near royal in appearance.

The former witches and former fairies sit around the table, exchanging glances for a moment before a witch and a fairy each stand up. They look at each other, but then the fairy nods to the other and the witch begins to speak.

“From what we know, the Crystallum Tenebrarum and the Crystallum Lucis have been as old as time itself. There is no known time where they did not exist. This raises the chance that they may reincarnate in some way, or be outright impossible to destroy.”

The fairy nods, taking the pause to speak. “We have - or had - a solid theory on how the crystals work, but that theory must be incomplete if magic was allowed to linger. We will do what we can to figure this out, Princess, but without magic, that will not be easy.”

The witch nods. “We will, too. It is best if we combine our efforts, after all.” She smiles at the fairy, and the fairy smiles back gratefully. 

The witch then continues. “If this really means magic may be returning, it could be a good idea to send some former witches, and former fairies to the palace. Should it return, the palace will already be protected.”

Murmurs of agreement rise and quickly fall quiet again. Another witch stands up. “I will go.” 

The leading witch nods to the man and sits back down herself. The fairies talk amongst each other for half a minute, but eventually a fairy stands up, giving a curt nod to the princess.

The fairy speaks up herself. “I am Everoa, and I would have been next in line to be a bearer of the Lucis.” She gives a deep bow, smiling confidently. “There is no better fit, Your Highness.”

Everoa has earrings the shapes of quarter moons, a long braid and a dress in the style of a well-clothed gypsy.

The first witch nods to the volunteered man. “I know no witch more capable than Zyngo.” Zyngo agrees with a nod and with a quick bow.

Zyngo’s long hair falls in part over his face, covering his odd purple eyes. His clothes are mostly made of loose cloth, but not poorly or handknittedly so.

Lucette nods. “Then so be it. Report to me immediately if magic starts to return, or anything else suspicious happens.”

Shortly after the meeting, Lucette asks the witches whether Waltz could also accompany her in the palace for safety, but the leading witch shakes her head. “None of us know where he could have gone, Princess. He’s still missing.”

A month after the happenings, Waltz had disappeared, leaving behind a note that he wanted to start his life anew, this time a human, essentially leaving the new witch counsel. Or rather, former witch counsel.

Lucette nods, her expression unreadable. “Alright. Then I must return to the palace to inform the rest of the royal family.”

“Of course.”

\---

The king looks up with a saddened expression on his face. “I see.” Ophelia, Rod and Emelaigne can only listen quietly. The king suppresses a cough, and Ophelia puts her hand on his, smiling reassuringly.

Lucette’s voice is cold and firm. “I will not allow anything to happen to the palace or Angielle. As crown princess, so is my duty.”

“Lucette…” The king suppresses another cough. “We’re all here to do our duty. Don’t forget that.”

She nods. “Of course.”

“Lucette, before you go…” Ophelia looks to her, almost apologetically. “I know the moment is odd, but when do you plan on your coronation?”

“My…? Oh.” Lucette looks at her for a moment without answering. “Things are unstable now, but that might ease the kingdom.”

“Would it ease you, Lucette?”

I hesitate. “I do not see how that matters. The kingdom must be put first.” Her voice is cold and clearly uninviting of negotiation.

The king nods. “Well, do what you think is right, Lucette.”

\---

Cricket calls fill the night. Apart from a few stray people, everything is empty and quiet. In the Marchen sit only three people at this hour. Two guards stand near the entrance.

“She just hasn’t been the same...” Fritz bites his lip unwillingly, guilt welling up in him.

Klaude places a hand on his shoulder. “Now, maybe we’re not as close to her as you are, but the Ice Princess seems pretty… cold, as of late.”

Chevalier nods. “I've been tending to her father… the kind isn’t well. It should pass, but after all the losses we took…”

The tavern goes quiet. Klaude gets up from his chair, sighing. “As much as I’d love to stick around, I think my father is going to turn Burgantia upside down if I’m not home on time. And no more mentioning my new necklace, Chevalier.”

Chevalier offers him a smile. “Sure thing, Your Highness.”

Klaude offers a small laugh, but gestures to Chevalier that he’s watching him closely and then leaves. The two guards outside follow him.

Chevalier looks over at Fritz and sips his tea. Fritz sighs. “No sign of Waltz?”

Chevalier sighs, smile faltering. “Not so far. But I think he knows what he’s doing.”

“It just feels so… sudden. I didn’t know him as long as you, but…”

“Oh, now. I wouldn’t say you didn’t know him. I was surprised a former witch would get along so well with a knight! For only knowing him a month or so, I’d say you got to be pretty good friends.”

“...Thank you, Chevalier.”

The two hear footsteps, and a moment later Annice comes down. “Still awake?”

“I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Chevalier gestures to their cups. “Want some as an apology?”

“Oh no, you didn’t wake me. I’m just worried, is all.”

“About who, oh caring Annice?”

Fritz rolls his eyes at Chevalier, but Annice smiles. “Just about the news about magic possibly coming back.”

Fritz face falls. “How did you know?”

“Oh! Parfait once introduced me to some of her fairy family… they told me recently.”

Chevalier starts to make Annice some tea. “Come now, as careful as a knight must be, Annice is as part of our little family as anyone. She’s friends with the princess, after all.”

Annice smiles nervously. “Ah, I wouldn’t know about friends… But she  _ has _ apologized!”

Fritz smiles at Annice. “I’m sure the princess would like to be friends. She just has a lot to do right now.”

“Of course! I completely understand. I’m sure she’s doing great.” Annice thanks Chevalier as she takes a cup of tea. 

Ever since Delora and Parfait had passed, the Marchen mostly fell into the hands of Annice. 

She maintains the place as a normal tavern now, keeping popularity by being the favored spot for former magic users and former cursed to meet. 

Waltz used to help until he disappeared, and Klaude visits rarely, sometimes leaving a donation or two. Rod occasionally comes by, but he’s usually preoccupied at the palace.


	3. Black and White

“Lucette.” The princess looks over to where the voice came from. Turning her gaze away from the morning sun, she sees Ophelia. “Is it urgent that it cannot wait till lunch?”

“I… had meant to tell you at breakfast, but with Rod’s moodiness and your father being sick...”

She trails off, and Lucette just nods. “What is it?”

“The ball. It has to be held before your coronation… I understand you have Fritz, of course, and we have nothing against that. But the ball is a tradition that-”

“-must be upheld as the tradition that it is.” Lucette takes a breath, her composure remaining calm. “I understand. When will the ball be?”

“Putting it two weeks from now should give us more than enough time. We’ve already prepared most of it.”

Lucette nods. “Two weeks from now it is then.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For understanding. Don’t worry. We would never make you marry someone you don’t love, Lucette.”

“I know.”

Ophelia gives her another nervous smile before heading off.

\---

“...You see, I was right. And then she-”

A soft knock sounds from her door.

“Lucette?”

She hesitates for a moment, putting the doll down. “Come in, Fritz.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You haven’t spoken with your dolls in ages… Princess, you can always talk to me if you want.”

“...Why do you always go back to calling me Princess?”

“I… I just want to show you that I respect you but, I won’t if it bothers you.”

“Respect…” She trails off, her look distant.

“I didn’t know you minded, Prin- Lucette.”

Fritz closes the door behind him gently and sits down next to her on the bed.

He tries to smile reassuringly. “We haven’t done anything with each other uninterrupted for a while.”

Her voice suddenly grows cold. “I have duties to attend to, to make sure to fix my mistakes and keep Angielle safe.”

“Am I… not part of your duties?” He murmurs quietly.

“Fritz, that’s not what I mean. I just have a lot on my hands. Important things.”

“Of course, I just… it never stopped us before. Please tell me what’s wrong, Lucette...”

“Nothing I could voice.”

“What do you mean?”

“...I don’t know. Nothing is wrong, I just feel this is important. Magic is a big deal.” Her tone of voice is almost provoking, but Fritz can’t put his finger on as to why.

Fritz sighs and then puts on a smile. “Of course… It is. Just know that I’m here for you, alright?” He sighs, and the silence is deafening. He forces himself to stand up.

Lucette sighs. Her voice falls quieter. “...Fritz?”

“Yes?”

“You never fight to stay.”

“What do you mean? I’d… I’d love to stay with you, I told you. I just… don’t want to pressure you.”

“It hurts you.”

He goes quiet, looking at everything but Lucette.

“I have to respect your boundaries.”

“Fritz, when will you stop seeing me as the princess?”

“But- Lucette, you  _ are _ the princess!”

“You never push for what you want. You never correct me.”

“When would I ever have the need to?”

“Exactly. Even when I do things wrong.”

“But-”

“You’re letting me hurt you.” She states it coldly, turned away from him. “He was right in saying you worship the ground I walk on, but I don’t know if that’s a good thing anymore.”

“...Who?”

“Does it matter?”

“Lucette…”

“Do you think I’m wrong?”

“I… no. No matter what you say… I want to listen to you, and you’re right.” His voice grows firm. “I haven’t really been voicing what I feel, but expect you to do so.”

Lucette shakes her head. “Leave me alone. Please.”

“Are you… sure?”

When she doesn’t answer, Fritz stands up, bows, and walks out the door. “Good night… Princess.”

\---

A week passes by. The former magic users are still working, but there is little they can do. Varg does not show up again, and no other truly solid reports of magic come up. The councils hold their promise and rumour does not spread, and the kingdom remains unknowing.

Lucette stands in front of the two graves of Parfait and Delora. Each of them had already received a bouquet of lilies from her. She wanted to feel something. To start crying, or to feel anger, but all that she could feel was this hollow feeling that felt like it was eating her from the inside.

Dry for tears, she heads to the grave of mother, her two personal guards following behind her. She puts another bouquet there, and once again finds herself unable to do anything but stand there and stare.

Ever since she died, the memories of her childhood had begun returning vividly, and she does not know what to think of them. 

_ Lucette _

I don’t even know whether that’s a good or a bad thing. I stand and stare. My vision blurs, but no tears flow down, no matter how much I will them to. I head back with an empty feeling in my chest.

Fritz has been avoiding me since I have been avoiding him, and I can’t help but feel a little guilty. What we had couldn’t be called a fight, but it had felt like one.

I look into the people as I ride back to the palace. People are wary, but not outright hostile. And yet, they don’t seem happy.

Despite my best efforts, the kingdom remains suspicious. At least they’ve loosened up somewhat, especially with the rest of the royal family doing what they can to support my public image.

Something pulls me towards the Marchen as I pass it, and I tell my guards to halt. People carefully move out of my way as I go to the tavern. Things go quiet when I enter, but I can’t be moved to care.

Annice stands behind the bar and her face lights up.

“Princess! What a pleasant surprise!”

Lucette moves to her, and a few people continue to nervously look over, but most just ignore her. ”Where is Chevalier?”

“Oh! He has his clinic to tend to, I’m afraid, and Klaude had to head back to Burgantia a while ago. I haven’t seen him since.”

“What about Waltz?”

“Ah. No signs of him yet, Princess… but Chevalier says he is surely alright. Maybe he will visit us one day.”

I nod. Most people have calmed down. I don’t know why something draws me here - there is nothing else there for me to do, with everyone but Annice out.

“I hope things go well for you, Annice.” I don’t notice that I don’t smile while talking, but Annice doesn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you very much, Princess!” She gives a small bow in thanks.

When I arrive back at the Palace, Fritz is waiting for me. He looks worried - I usually take him with me on town outings - but the past few days I’ve made sure to only go out when he’s not in the Palace.

“Princess.”

I sigh. “Fritz… can we talk tonight? After dinner, in the royal garden?”

“Of course! I’d be glad to.”

I nod to him and head into the Palace. Fritz has been freed from having to be my personal knight since we came together, and while the rest of the royal family knows, we’ve decided to keep nobles and the kingdom in general uninvolved. Rumours exist, sure, but they haven’t been harmful so far.

As I step into the palace, it feels cold. I need to talk to Fritz to clear the air between us, to get rid of this… tight, painful feeling in my chest whenever I see him or we don’t know what to say to each other anymore.

I have to clear things up. I didn’t mean to upset him… all I meant was for him to realize his mistake in seeing only perfection in me. And at the same time, the guilt that I feel has been making me avoid him like a coward, but no longer.


	4. Missing Heart

At dinner, the king looks pale, but otherwise seems to be holding up alright. His cough has gotten better, at least.

“Lucette…” I look up from my food to look at Emelaigne. “Yes?”

“I was wondering… how are things between you and Fritz? Does he know of the ball?”

“I assume so. Everybody knows of the ball.”

Ophelia speaks up, gently. “Lucette… you and Fritz seem to be having… difficulties. You can always talk to us if you want to.”

“...It’s not an issue important enough for the whole dinner table, I think.”

Ophelia looks at me, surprised and worried. I quickly try to correct myself. “I mean, not that it’s not important, I… I just think that we can handle this. I’m going to talk to him tonight.”

Ophelia nods. “I wish you the best of luck. If things get more difficult, we can always talk.”

“I know.”

We continue to eat, and my hands are cold at the thought of going outside for some reason. We didn’t even really  _ fight _ . Why did I feel like avoiding him for the past week?

The time eventually comes, and while Emelaigne gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder, I still feel strange when I step outside.

I see Fritz at the entrance to the royal garden, and he seems unsure how to react. He bows lightly and offers his hand, which I take gratefully. 

“Good evening, Lucette.”

“Good evening.” I say, even more dramatic than him, a small smile on my lips for just a moment.

“Did I just see you smile for the first time in a month?”

“Tch. Maybe.”

“I’m very glad.” The way he took a breath at the end told me he was going to add my title, but then leaves it be.

We both find a bench to sit on and sit in silence for a moment, before I speak up. 

“Have you noted anything about Varg so far?”

He seems caught off guard. “No… why? Does it have to do with what we need to talk about?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I was just wondering, since we haven’t… talked much.”

“Oh. I…”

He trails off, and it’s silent.

“Lucette, I’m sorry. I don’t… I’m not sure what I did but, whatever it was… I missed you. I always tried to catch you but you… really know my routine.”

“Don’t be sorry. I feel like we both just need to mend things a bit, with being apart so much.”

Guilt turns in my stomach, but I try to ignore it. “I was wrong in trying to provoke you to fight me over something so small. I apologize.”

“Nono, Princess, you were right, I can’t expect you to show what bothers you when I don’t show you what bothers me.”

“Fritz…!”

“...Ah. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

He doesn’t know what to answer, and we sit in silence. How did I get into this kind of mess? 

“Fritz… I want to be honest with you.” I wonder when my bluntness ever vanished to begin with. Maybe with the worry that I’d loose him? Scare him off somehow? “You’re too… distant. I know you want to respect me, but I don’t ask that of you. I ask of you that you’re direct to me, and put yourself equal to me.”

“But you’ve been through so much more than I have. You really do have important duties to attend to, duties that affect the entire kingdom.”

“...You realize if we ever marry you’ll be king, right? Even then, I doubt you’d be able to change overnight.”

“Lucette…” His tone of voice is helpless, but I’m too focused on regaining what confidence I had.

“Fritz, you’re not my personal knight anymore. You’re my lover, but I don’t feel treated as such. I feel treated as a princess would by her personal knight.”

He stays quiet, looking at me from the side.

“If you never bring up what bothers you, then I can never fix anything, and you risk becoming unhappy. I can see it, you know. I’m not blind, and I know this is hurting you.”

“I never said you were-”

“I know you didn’t. Of course you didn’t, because you think I’m always in the right. I have an army of knights that are supposed to protect and respect me. I don’t need you doing that.”

A twinge of regret moves in my stomach. That’s not quite what I had meant, I wanted to say that he’s more than just my physical protection, but now the air is loaded and tense, and fear of making it worse keeps my lips closed.

The silence stretches, until I do speak up again. “I feel like your focus on respect is putting distance between us.”

“Lucette, I don’t think I can… pretend that I’m on the same level as you.”

“I don’t ask you to pretend. You love me, don’t you? Why would you insist on placing yourself lower? Of course you’re no prince. But you know you’ve been freed from having to bow all the time, or address me by my title, or pretend you’re as unimportant to me as literally any other knight.”

“Of course I love you, and I know, I just… want you to be happy. You have so much more to deal with.”

“Fritz…!”

“It’s true.”

“Even if. So? You think that means I’m willing to pretend your feelings don’t matter?” My voice is rising in volume, frustration building up in me. 

“No, but I’m saying you need to take more care of yourself, and I’m trying to give you space to do just that.”

“It feels like you’re just distancing yourself to be safer. Why don’t you just tell me to take better care instead of pretending I don’t care about you?”

“I- I don’t pretend not to care about you! You know that I’ve always cared about you.”

“Well as of late it just feels like you care more about my title!” I stand up.

He stares at me for a moment in shock before responding. “What in Angielle gives you that feeling?”

“The fact that you treat me as a princess and not as a lover! As a friend!”

“I just… want you to be happy-”

“This isn’t about making me happy. It’s about making the both of us happy.”

He’s quiet. I stand there, looking back at him as his shoulders are slumped and he looks down and to the side instead of at me.

Something in my chest hurts, and after a moment I can’t stand the feeling anymore. I turn and walk away, back to the palace.

\---

“Your Highness.”

I turn around and see Everoa and Zyngo. They’d kept surprisingly low in the palace so far. Something must have happened.

“Yes?”

The witch speaks before the fairy can cut in, though her expression is just as worried. “Can we discuss in private?”

Once we’re in the dining hall, the doors closed, I gather my confidence and sit down where my father usually sits, gesturing for them to sit down at the sides.

Just as Zyngo takes a breath, Everoa cuts him off and stands up. “More fairies have gone missing, Your Highness! Three of them from the council, and many more from reports around the kingdom!”

Zyngo nods, waiting for her to finish and sit back down. He remains seated as he speaks. His voice is oddly calming despite what he says. 

“Same with us. Five witches from the council are gone without a trace, leaving only three. None of them seem to have taken anything with them. They did not leave willingly.”

I look at them both coldly, holding my authority, especially in front of Everoa. “Why do I only hear of this now?”

“It appears the messenger sent to the palace, a witch, went missing on the way. The second one has arrived only this morning. Princess,” he stands up and then bows, “we require your assistance to find out where they could have gone. Humans fear us, and even if they didn’t, there are only so many of us.”

This is bad. I watch him sit back down, and they both look up at me expectedly, awaiting my decision. I stand up, and they both look up to meet my gaze. They depend on me. On my decision, and no other.

“I have no doubt this is a matter of utmost importance. I will need to speak to the king about this, but we will offer what reinforcements we can while still keeping the palace safe. Have there been any reports on magic?”

Everoa remains seated when she speaks, though only barely. “There has been one. The Marchen was hidden for half an hour during the day, and it caused panic. The people inside remained there, even those that have nothing to do with magic, but those outside couldn’t enter. The powerful glamour Parfait cast must be returning in some ways!”

“When was this?”

Zyngo cuts in, side-eyeing Everoa. “Reportedly, yesterday”

I look at them both as the exchange stares. “This is no time for panic, rivalries, or half-heartedness. I will inform the king. And,” they both look at me as my voice cuts through the room, “the two councils of witches and fairies are to be combined into one.”

Everoa stands up again. “But Princess-!”

“That is an order.”

“You can’t order around witches and fairies!”

I stare at her, dropping my voice to be a quiet, intimidating volume to show confidence. “May I remind you that while you possess no magic, you are mere citizens of Angielle, not to mention the council was founded as a royal one. I will send a human messenger this time.”

They’re both quiet. The tone change must have worked, as they both nod quietly, eyes filled with a familiar look… fear. With nothing else to report, they bow and leave the hall, leaving me there alone.

Did my voice do that? Did it remind them of… her? I shake my head. I don’t have time for that.

Once the human messenger is sent and I’ve told my father, I head back to where I was going. His voice telling me he’s proud of my decision continues to repeat in my head, and some time later, it makes me smile after all.


	5. Invitations and Taverns

“But why now?” Ophelia has looks up from her food, regarding the king. Next to him stands a messenger of Jargunia, who has just read aloud the letter from the king.

The king smiles weakly. “I can see why. We recently sent out the ball invitations, and it’s not unusual to wish to strengthen relationships since we are inviting them either way.”

Emelaigne casts a worried look to the king. “Do we all need to go?”

The king nods. “It would be only respectful to do so, they’ve invited us.”

I clear my throat, getting the others’ attention. “Someone must stay here and watch Angielle.”

The king’s face falters. “Ah, Lucette… The invitation, it...”

“What is it?”

He doesn’t answer. I had come in halfway through the message. Rod and Emelaigne don’t meet my gaze, and Ophelia smiles at me apologetically. Suddenly I realize what that means.

“I’m not invited, am I.” I say that as a fact, a statement, that is simply true. They don’t respond, and I know I’m right.

“Don’t worry, we will stay for long enough after the ball, and we will be back before your coronation, no matter how the ball, or the visit, goes.”

I nod. My chest feels hollow, hollow anger rising within. Jargunia. I should have known they’d never be on best terms with us. 

“I understand. I will be there for Angielle while you’re gone.”

Emelaigne tries to smile at me. “It will be alright… and don’t worry, I’ll tell them what I think about them for not inviting the crown princess!”

“Don’t. If it is so important that you must go because of relationships with the kingdom, then it is best if you act normal.”

“Are you sure?”

I nod. “Angielle must come first.”

\---

_ General _

The last few people clear out of the Marchen. Annice walks up to Fritz, setting down a hot chocolate. “Fritz? Is everything alright?”

He gives a small smile when he sees the mug. “Thanks, Annice. And, I don’t really know. Me and the princess…” 

“I see. Well, Chevalier wanted to visit today, if you’ll stick around?”

“You know what? I probably will, sure.”

Annice starts to clean the bar, and after a moment, Fritz gets up to help.

“Oh, it’s alright, Fritz. It’s not much.”

“I’m not doing anything useful anyway.”

“Alright, if you insist.”

After a moment of silence, the door to the Marchen opens, and Chevalier walks in. He looks tired, but smiles at them both. 

“Fritz, it’s good to see you here.” Chevalier closes the door behind him and comes to the bar to help, but Annice gestures him away.

“Go make yourself some hot chocolate instead so we can all sit down sooner.”

He nods, putting on an easy grin. “Can’t possibly deny the request of a caring lady, can I?”

“Oh, Chev!” Annice can’t hold back a small laugh as she blushes, and Chevalier seems pleased with himself as he gets to work.

Fritz notices Chevalier watching him closely. He speaks up as they sit down.

“Everything alright, Sir Fritzgerald?”

“Please. It’s just Fritz. And, I don’t really know. I think me and the princess are having… difficulties.”

“Do you want to tell us?”

Fritz doesn’t answer. Annice wants to stand up to go heat up Fritz’ hot chocolate because it got a bit colder, but Fritz gives her a look.

She smiles nervously. “Sorry!” 

Chevalier gestures her to sit back down. “Come now, Lady Annice. Rest easy while we’re here.”

She nods, and as she sits back down, she turns to listen to Fritz as well. “Me and the princess… I can’t really easily describe it. I think there’s a few things.”

Chevalier nods. “Relationships are difficult, but maybe we can help. Or at least ease your mind.”

“I feel like it’s my fault, really.”

“You don’t know that until you’ve told us.”

“Well…,” he hesitates, “I’m still sure, but… maybe you can shed light onto this...”

He takes a deep breath. “Well… We got along really, really well. Varg was gone, and I just wanted to be by her side while we had to clean up the whole mess. It just feels like she got absorbed with her duties, but I can’t just keep her from them.”

“Why not?”

“Well… she’s just trying to help everyone, and keep Angielle safe. And all of Angielle is more important than what I feel.”

“Fritz…”

“I know that’s what I think. At the same time, she’s right. It hurts. But I can’t change it.”

Fritz buries his face in one hand, then letting it go through his hair. “I don’t know anymore. We just grew apart with everything going on and I…,” he sighs, “I don’t feel like I deserve her.”

As soon as the words are out, he feels relief wash over him for just a moment. 

Annice speaks up quietly. “The princess chose you, after all.”

Chevalier puts a hand on Fritz shoulder reassuringly for a moment. “She did. Why do you feel like you don’t deserve her, Fritz?”

“She’s just… trying to do what’s best. She can put aside everything she feels for the good of Angielle, and all I want is…” 

As he trails off, Chevalier puts his hand back to himself. “Her?”

Fritz nods. “I really want to leave her the space she needs, and be there for her, but she says that’s just creating distance between us. And...” He shakes his head.

“Well,” Annice sips from her mug, “the princess is quite… direct. Maybe she would want you to be more direct?”

“I don’t know if I... want to be more direct. I want her to be happy.”

“If something bothers you that much, you have to tell her. There’s no way around it, especially when you’re close, Fritz.” Chevalier’s voice is unusually serious. “Otherwise you risk growing apart entirely. If you don’t tell her what bothers you, it’ll only grow as an issue until it reaches a breaking point.”

“You’re probably right… It’s just, with magic perhaps returning, now seems like a bad time. Every time we talk we somehow end up… well, I don’t know. Arguing, or something comes up before we can start.”

“Love is difficult, Fritz. The reward is great and the risk of failure is high!” Chevalier puts down his dramatic voice as he continues. “Magic can be returning for days, or weeks, or maybe the next few months for all we know. Time won’t stand still. You have to push on to make the perfect moment.”

Annice nods. “Besides, what I know from the princess, she likes people being honest and direct. I think that might be your issue. You’re being too… sugarcoating, and she sees that, and doesn’t like it?”

“That’s not what she tells me, though.”

The doctor gives Fritz a reassuring smile. “Well, you might not be the only one having difficulty voicing your concerns, then.”

“But she know what she’s doing. She’s the most honest person I can imagine.”

“Fritz, I hear that often from my patients. That I always know exactly what I’m doing. But let me tell you that nobody always know what they’re doing.”

“But she’s… different. She’s been through so much, and yet she thrives through it all.”

“I think I see the problem, then. I think you still see her through those pink glasses of yours, and Lucette took them off.”

“...What do you mean.”

“Well, you’re still in that puppy-love kind of stage. You think she’s perfect and are willing to do everything to accommodate. Lucette loves you too, but she loves you in a more… realistic way. She sees your flaws, but loves you anyway.”

“Then… what would that mean I should do?”

“I think Lucette is asking you to see her flaws for what they are, instead of pretending she’s perfect.”

“But she hasn’t done what… what I…”

“Is there something else?”

Fritz shakes his head. “Nevermind.”

“You don’t have to tell us… but I have a feeling you’ll at least have to tell Lucette.”

Annice can only nod along. “Chev, I did not know you were this good at regulating relationships.”

He smiles again in his sincere but mischievous way. “I do prize myself as more than just a doctor and a flirt, Lady Annice.”

“Annice is right. You’re actually not too bad at advice… Thanks, Chev. I’ll have to talk with her about this.”


	6. Wilting Rose Speaks

_ Lucette _

“Princess!”

The call, accompanied by knocking, rings loud through my room. I sit up. “Come in.”

A maid stands at the door as she peeks inside. “Your father sent to call you to him. The doctor says he’s getting worse.”

“I will be outside in a minute.”

The maid nods and closes the door behind her carefully. Ever since the curse, I have no desire to let the Maidens dress me. I’d rather do that myself, even if it takes longer.

I get dressed as quickly as I can and step outside. The maiden gives a small bow. “He is in his room, being tended to.”

I nod and start walking there, the maiden right behind me. 

I enter the royal bedroom. Ophelia is sitting at his side, holding his hand as I’m surprised to find Chevalier tending to my father.

“Chevalier?”

He turns, and his face expression is surprisingly serious. “Princess. He called for you, you might wish to talk to him before I give him his medicine, as he should sleep after.”

I walk up to the bed. His face is pale, but the corners of his mouth tug upwards a little when he sees me. 

“What happened with the previous doctor?”

The maid at the door answers. “He had to leave for Burgantia and declined his job at the palace, so we called for the next best replacement. Sir Mont is known for his practices here in Angielle.”

I ignore her as I turn to my father. “You wanted to speak me?”

“Yes… Lucette, I need you to know that I fear my state might be getting worse. I know you have a lot going on for you. I can’t take care of as much as I used to, so I want you to work with Ophelia to run this kingdom while I can’t.”

“Is… it that bad?” I turn to Chevalier. “What does he have?”

“That’s the problem, Princes… Nobody knows. I can strengthen his body and help him sleep well, and regulate what he eats, but other than that...”

“What do you mean nobody knows? Have you sent for other doctors already?”

Ophelia looks up at me. “Of course. Practically every single one in Angielle. We even called for one from Burgantia, but he was unable to do anything but what sir Mont can do.”

A thought sparks in my mind. That day in the throne room, with the king’s eyes glazed over and his sickly appearance… “Have you sent for Everoa and Zyngo? What if this is magic?”

“Ah. They’ve looked over him, I believe, but I don’t think there’s much they can do.”

Lucette walks up to the bed, and the maiden pulls up a chair for her to sit on. Silence hangs in the air for a moment. Chevalier looks over to her and then to the king. “Shall I?”

Ophelia nods, and Chevalier gives him the medicine he needs. “This should aid his sleep, since it seems he will need a lot of it… His body knows what it’s doing better than we do.”

The maid helps the king sit up lightly to drink a strong tea that Chevalier had made with the medication dissolved in it. He suppresses a frown at the taste, but drinks all of it. 

“There… I will leave you to it, Your Highness.” Chevalier bows before Ophelia and gives a small bow to Lucette before leaving.

“I’ve already taken care of a few things myself now and then. What duties need to be taken care of that you can’t cover, Ophelia?”

“Ah, well, mostly the guarding of the palace, and some diplomatic aspects concerning the ball… and the public announcements. Everything else I can cover.”

“I see. I will take care of that, then. Jurien and I get along, so that shouldn’t be an issue.” Looks like receiving that messenger and dealing with the council’s future disputes will be my job for now. “I think the public announcement should have at least you there as well, Ophelia. I don’t think it would look good if the witches’ daughter shows up to say that the king is sick.”

“Oh, Lucette. I’m sure it will be alright. You’re soon to be crown princess… but if you’re unsure, I think taking Emelaigne might be a good idea to have her support. If you feel like it is essential for me to be there regardless, you can always ask.”

“Well, I’m asking you now. The announcement should be done before the ball, and I need you and Emelaigne there. As for diplomacy, I think I will work together with father on writing responses. The nobles I can handle on my own.”

“If you insist, then. As for the visit, I think I will go only with Rod and Emelaigne, so you won’t be completely alone when we’re gone.”

“Alright.”

“...Thank you, Lucette. I know this is difficult, but I can think of no one better suited to be crown princess than you.”

Lucette nods, and after a moment, even smiles a little. “Thank you.”

\---

“Lucette?”

I turn around at the voice just as I was about to enter my room, looking out into the hallway.

“Fritz.”

“I… Do you think we can still talk before the ball? I know you’re busy, but…”

“Can we do that now? I have a lot planned for tomorrow”

“Oh! Well… sure.”

Lucette closes the door to her room again and heads out, Fritz following closely until they’re walking in the royal garden, slowing down. Fritz comes up beside her.

“I think I know what we need to do to figure this out… Kind of.”

“What is it?”

“Lucette, I… I really love you. And in my eyes, you’re perfect. Not because… you never make mistakes, but because I just… think you’re pretty great. So I want to ask you to let me spoil you properly. ...And whether you’ll dance with me at the ball.”

Lucette stops, and lets a little smile to her lips. “I think our problem doesn’t lie in being spoiled. I think it lies in emotional distance.”

“I… I want to try to fix that.”

“Well then, Fritz, tell me if there’s anything that bothers you.”

“Well… right now, nothing much that I can think of… except that we’ve been apart. Is… there anything that bothers you...?” I can notice him almost add my title, but quickly bite his lip before he does.

“You want me to be honest?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. It bothers me that you don’t want to do anything with your life.”

“Wh… what do you mean?”

“Why do you look so hurt when you wanted the truth? Tell me, what do you do every day except run after me?”

“You didn’t want me to be a knight anymore because I could get hurt…”

“And your response was yes, and then consequentially doing absolutely nothing.”

“That… I didn’t know that bothered you so much. I’m best as a knight, so… if you want me to be useful, then I will have to be one again.”

“It’s not about being useful, it’s about having an ambition to follow that you don’t seem to have.”

_ Lucette _

We both go quiet. I feel the cold biting into my skin, but stay firm with my back straight and my head high.

As time goes on, I bring up something - our future, our past disagreements, the royal knights - but every topic seems to fall flat. We walk beside each other until we find out usual bench and sit down.

“Fritz, there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know there is. I just don’t understand why you won’t tell me.”

He stays quiet, and no matter how long I look at him from the side, he doesn’t answer. When he looks over me, he suddenly livens up to take his jacket off and give it to me.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it’s probably way too cold for you to stay out long-”

I stand up when he tries to drape it over me and start walking back to my room. He doesn’t call after me. I have things to prepare, responses to write with father in the morning and I need to speak to Jurien, Zyngo and Everoa again. 

Fritz can talk to me again when he’s figured himself out.

\---

The palace is quiet, with Ophelia, Emelaigne and Rod gone. Father had to stay back, and I notice just how empty everything feels once I step out of his room. We’d finished any responses to late acceptances of the invitations to the ball.

The palace feels… exactly how it once did, over four years ago. The maidens rarely walk about still in preparations for the ball, and I walk from place to place to make sure they go smoothly. 

Speaking with royal advisors, deciding how many knights should guard the palace that night, making sure all the decorations arrive and telling the maidens to really, really make sure the floor is spotless fill almost my entire day.

The day feels hollow, but oddly familiar. Nobody is there to correct me on anything, and I haven’t seen Fritz all day. Only the maidens ever ask anything, and even then of course only while apologizing that they forgot or don’t know in the first place.

No more witches or fairies disappear, or at least, not on reports. Most of the knights helping with the search need to be placed back at the palace, anyway.

The announcement will be made one day before the ball, just after the royal family arrives, and I will need to prepare most of it. I go to visit the graves again at the end of the day as I try to think of what I will say to Angielle when it’s time.

They don’t answer me, but at the same time it feels good to talk to someone - something - when nobody else is around. 

They will arrive in the morning, but the day that I was alone felt relaxing. Maybe becoming queen won’t be as stressful as I think.

\---

“Citizens of Angielle!”

My voice almost, almost shakes, but stays stable in the last moment. I make sure to speak as loudly as I can to the crowd, and as soon as they hear my voice, people start to become quiet.

As I wait for them to turn their attention to me, for a brief second I have to remember that if I hadn’t promoted being kinder, they would listen quicker.

Things finally quieten down. “I fear that as crown princess, I must bring the news that the king has fallen sick.”

Murmurs rise immediately, a few people growing louder. I wait, patiently, my frustration slowly growing, but at the same time I understand. They love the king. Of course they’d be upset.

“Currently he does not stand under any great risk. Hopefully next month, he will be here to give his announcements himself.”

Some more quiet murmurs, but people calm down somewhat.

“As for today, I am here to address the rumours about magic and mysterious disappearances spreading among the population.”

I give an inaudible sigh as voices rise once more. I’m losing my patience. Why would he do this willingly each month? Or do they actually listen to him?

“I can assure you that following our understanding, what is occuring are magic anomalies. Magic itself is so far not returning to the world, and there is no definitive proof of its solid existence!”

My voice rises at the end to go above the murmurs, but they pick up anyway.

“The disappearances!,” my voice rises enough to quieten people down again, “are being investigated with our best knights and scouts. We suspect this to be some kind of movement or underlying hunt against former witches and fairies.”

“Regardless, magic is of no concern at this point in time, and that will most likely stay the case. Any lingering magic will soon fade. Witches and fairies have been put under protection. They are citizens as any other, and any form of hunt against them is strictly forbidden and punishable. There is no reason to fear them. They stand under the same law and hold the same power as anyone else.”

I continue to go on about the success of the ball and the thriving of Angielle after what happened a few months ago, as well as assuring them that I will follow in my father’s footsteps, if in any. 

I conclude the speech, keeping it short. Brief applause rises, along with murmurs and nervousness, but the people spread out into the streets rather peacefully.

Ophelia gives me a proud smile and Emelaigne a thumbs-up as soon as we’re out of view.

Rod sighs. “Very matter of fact.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Would you like to try to do the next one?”

After he doesn’t answer, I consider the issue resolved, and Ophelia tells me I did great as we head back to the palace. 

Tonight will be important.


	7. Lucky Move

_ General _

The ball.

The chandelier has every single one of it’s candles lit, and candleholders line the walls and are situated at the pillars that hold the huge hall upright. Lights dance over the reflective floor and the gold pieces of decorations as well as the glass dishes of the buffet. 

There is a storm outside tonight, but the rain that batters against the gold framed windows is drowned out by the talking and the music inside, and not even the thunder reaches inside the palace walls.

Lucette still stands in her room, three maidens running about in panic as they fixate her dress, her hair, and her make-up one last time. I take a deep breath as I regard myself in the mirror. Everything is as it should be, and yet nervousness growls in the pit of my stomach.

She hasn’t seen Fritz since their talk in the garden. With everything going on, he keeps slipping her mind as she has to push aside the thought time after time in order to focus on her duties. She suppresses the urge to bite her lip as she carefully heads out the door and towards the ballroom.

Taking one last breath, two knights open the main entrance doors for her, and she steps out onto the balcony-like entrance, from which two staircases spiral down.

Immediately, she is the center of attention as all guests turn their heads to her.

Her dress is mostly black, with a dark, royal red serving as the base color to the black frilling and layers. She’s wearing long black gloves and on her head sits her princess crown, a beautiful, small gold crown adorned with black, red and blue crystals.

The dress reaches down to the floor, seemingly overflowing but just barely touching the ground. Around her neck are black and blue adornments, and the entire dress and her black jewelry are lined with gold that shines in the light of the candles.

In her hair is an expertly sewn together black rose, and her waist is adorned by a perfect gold rose that pulls any viewer’s eyes to admire the entire dress in its composition.

She stands there for a moment before beginning to step down the stairs with surprising ease despite her multi-layer dress. Her shoes are seen for fractions of a second now and then, a black and gold color.

The music had quieted for her entrance, but is now slowly picking back up. As she arrives at the bottom floor, an introducer steps up to her, bows deeply, and then turns to the rest of the ballroom. 

“Her Highness, Crown Princess Lucette Riella Britton, daughter of King Genaro, heir to the throne of Angielle.”

The music almost comes to a full stop as he speaks, and then picks up on a royal, popular waltz that she had instructed them to play upon her entrance. Glad that they didn’t forget, she walks into the room, greeted first by the princes of other kingdoms and high nobles of Angielle.

_ Lucette _

I quickly spot Klaude among the crowd as he makes his way past the prince of Jargunia, his brother right behind him. He bows elegantly.

I can’t help a small smile. “Good evening, Prince Klaude.”

“A wonderful night it is, Princess Lucette.”

At least one person here agreed to help me to not have to dance with every single noble that feels like it.

I let Klaude take my hand and lead me to the side of the ballroom. His brother Lance flanks me on the other side as they lead me to Ophelia, Emelaigne and Rod, past the swarm of princes and nobles who want to speak to me but are now shying back.

Ophelia is wearing a long, gold and pastel-yellow dress with gold frills and royal patterns. Emelaigne is wearing a magenta one with bows and laces, and Rod is wearing a prince suit not much different than his usual one.

While I lower myself a moment towards Ophelia in formality, Rod and Emelaigne do the same to me. I turn around to see the ballroom full of guests in dresses and suits, and something in me moves.

I look up at the marvellous chandelier as my favorite music continues to flow through the air, and I smile at the beauty of the palace. Maybe when I'm the queen, we need to hold these balls from time to time.

I glance around the room, stepping from one side to the other while trying to act natural, but I can’t spot Fritz anywhere. I sigh. The one night where I can relax at least a little, and he isn’t here.

I can feel the pressure of many eyes on me, and I know I need to dance with at least a few of them, so while Fritz isn’t there, I turn to Klaude first.

He bows elegantly again. “Since the knight in shining armor is taking his time, I suppose I will ask for the first dance, Princess. If I may.”

“You may.”

I take his hand and he pulls me in gracefully, and the music starts up a dancing song. Other couples join in soon after. Klaude is in no way bad at dancing, but he keeps his respectful distance. It lets me relax and admire the ballroom for a little while.

After the dance, he bows again, and I can see his brother closeby. “Princess, may I have the next dance? I’m certain outshining my brother will not be an issue.”

“Easy there, she’s taken. You make an awful wingman.”

Lance ignores his brother as he extends his hand, and I smile, deciding to take it. Lance is similar to his brother in his ability to dance, and once again the steps go easily as I can see the ballroom enjoying themselves.

As we finish, I take a deep breath. I didn’t know how much I missed this beauty. I look over the room, but Fritz doesn’t seem to have come here yet.

As it is time for introductions, I get to meet every prince and high noble. They are introduced with their full names, and give a small bow, save for two crown princes, who give a small curtesy, which I return minorly.

There is no reason to bow to the princes or nobles. They should all know that I’m already taken, and I do not stand low enough to give them such a gesture. They should be well aware.

None of them particularly catch my eye, but each of the princes seem to have the intention to dance with me. I can see Klaude’s questioning look, but I shake my head lightly. There’s no way around this, and perhaps it’s a good thing Fritz isn’t here yet.

As the dances go on, so do occasional introductions. I’m growing restless among the moving, swirling and reflecting lights. Where is he? Does he plan on showing up at all?

The prince of Jargunia approaches me last, his expression calm. “I was under the impression the princess has already found her prince, but it appears I’m wrong.”

“She has.”

He bows. “May I?”

His movements are sharp, and I can’t help but feel awfully watched under his gaze. I can’t wonder why I feel that way because the dance is rather fast-paced, but simple.

He’s a good dancer, but I keep up with every step with the most precision I can master. When the dance is over, I hide the fact that my breath has quickened from the exercise and nod to him before starting to return to Ophelia.

Emelaigne is off dancing with someone across the room. I watch her for a moment before something else catches my eye.

Introductions are long over, but a new face enters the ballroom with a royal, black and gold cape and a mask.

I turn to look at him properly and a shiver runs down my spine. The mask he wears is different, and so is his cape and his clothing. 

“This isn’t a masquerade ball.” I say coldly as he approaches me. 

He smiles. “You’d rather I leave, Your Highness? I thought you didn’t like being left alone with a bunch of pretentious princes?”

“Where is Fritz?”

“He bailed, because of course he did. So since he’s not taking the chance, I am.”

He bows, and offers me his hand. “May I, Princess?” 

His voice is low and his eyes are focused. The confidence that he holds makes him seem high-held even when he lowers himself for his bow, and the grin he wears flows well around his features.

I find myself staring at him for a moment too long, but quickly keep myself cold. Just as I’m about to say something, Klaude is by my side. 

“Varg… Get out of here, slowly and unsuspiciously, or I’m calling the guards.”

“Oh? Since when do the guards of Angielle listen to a Burguntian prince?”

People were beginning to turn their heads. “It’s fine, Klaude. It would cause more attention than anything. One dance.”

His face expression is worried, but he nods. “If you’re sure…”

I take Varg’s hand, hesitant, and he pulls me in, immediately in the rhythm of the song. I realize soon that his clothes of black and gold match mine frustratingly well, with a red rose stitched to his chest.

His hand on my waist is secure, and I try to ignore his gaze, but at the same time my mind recalls the familiarity of the figure in front of me.

He seems to be intent on pulling me along for the most complicated version of every single move, and I need to focus on getting every step right.

Torn between two feelings I let him swirl me over the dance floor surprisingly elegantly. I had no idea Fritz could dance this well, especially since I’ve danced with him before…

“Surprised? By my looks, or by my dancing?”

“Not at all.”

He gives a small laugh, his hand still wrapped around my waist, his face close, but not obviously too close.

“I think I know you better than you think, Princess...”

_ Has Fritz always been this tall, or is Varg taller than Fritz in this form? _

We continue to whirl over the dancefloor easily, and I have my eyes focused on him, watching for a single wrong or threatening move of his. Once or twice I feel out of tact, but he catches me and pulls me in the right direction, making something in my stomach twist.

Something about the dance makes time go slower, but I can tell exactly where in the song we are. He isn’t afraid of being close, and his scent and figure pull me in in an odd way. It has been weeks since Fritz and I have been this close to each other physically.

I keep making sure that I’m tense, but I can’t help but relax to the familiar song and the soft fingertips that I know all too well. His shoulder is warm. His intertwined fingers are secure against mine.

His wolfish grin fades with time, slowly melting into something more of a knowing smile. My eyes are stuck to his, and the lights reflect over them -  _ they’re golden, just like mine.  _

_...Just like Fritz, of course. _

When the song ends, he steps back with grace. His sharp eyes look at me not like prey, but a she-wolf. His face is relaxed for a moment before he grins again. He bows, slowly, almost intimately, under the eyes of everyone.

As the music is unsure whether to pick up again or continue to fade out the song, he stands tall again, and for a moment I can see the bit of pain flash up in his eyes.

“What a good ending to a tale… you really are the better dancer, Princess.”

_...Am I? _

With that he turns, and leaves the ballroom entirely.

People begin to whisper and murmur about the mysterious masked visitor as I return to my family. They don’t seem to have recognized him, nobody but Klaude did.

Klaude catches me before I’m too close to them.

“Are you okay?”

I nod. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That… that wolf… I had no idea he could come back willingly like this. This is even worse than I-”

“Klaude.”

My sharp voice cuts him off, and I smile at the lights and the music. “The ball is still going. Relax. We can think about that later.”

“But…”

I’ve already turned away and headed to the royal family again. 


	8. Royal Eclipse

Just as I sit down for breakfast, the doors to the dining hall fly open. “Your Highness!”

Everoa stops, panting for a moment, catching her breath. “Zyngo has disappeared. I saw him leave last night during the ball.”

I look up and exchange a glance with Ophelia. The seat at the end of the table is empty, and when she doesn’t say anything, I do.

“You saw him leave?”

“Yes! There is magic at work here, Princess. Serious magic. Some force that must have been making him move, because he wouldn’t respond to anything I tried to say or do. I called the guards, but Zyngo was running, and we lost him.”

“Excuse me.” I stand up and head to Everoa. “What about the other former magic users?”

“More have gone missing. There’s barely any of us left anymore…! Something is happening, but without my powers I can’t even feel what-”

I lift my hand to silence her, leaving the dining hall. “Do not panic. I know what we will do. I will send out personal knights, two to each good witch and good fairy that we know is on our side, including you. Their job will be to follow you once the same happens to you.”

“But Princess-!”

“Do you think you have a better idea?”

My voice comes out sharper than I intend it to, but there’s no time for that. When she doesn’t answer, I look to one of the guards. “Bring Jurien here immediately.”

He runs down the hallway. As we wait, Everoa wants to say something again, but my look silences her. I can tell she’s afraid, but she has to learn to fight that fear if she wants to be so highly regarded as a fairy.

Jurien comes walking down the hallway with large steps. I repeat my orders, and she gives me a quick bow before escorting Everoa back to the guard quarters to hand out new orders, and I return into the dining hall.

“It’s been settled.”

\---

_ Fritz _   
  


_ So did you dance with her? _

His mind is silent, for a moment, before it’s filled with the thought of a chuckle.

_ You did, didn’t you? _

_ Don’t toot your loser horn too soon. How do you expect to keep her when you give up so easily? _

_ I do NOT give up easily! _

_ Really? Because you ran, like you always do. _

_ I do not always run! ...Shut up! _

_ Suit yourself. You’re the one who asked, anyway. _

Silence. Fritz sighs, sitting on his bed at home. It had become his own home ever since Alcaster wasn’t there anymore. 

_ Hey, Fritz? _

_ What do you want. _

_ You know, the adoring way that she looked at me~... _

_ Shut it you... you liar! She can’t stand you! _

_ Are you sure about that? _

_ Yes… Maybe... _

\---

_ General _

The clock on the wall ticks quietly. Morning light floods in through the window as Lucette sits at a chair and table in her father’s bedroom. He coughs again, but then continues, with a quiet, rasping voice.

“...that by the will and wish of the crown, our knowledge must be extended over...”

Lucette writes, and he gives a pause to give her time, and then continues once more.

“...to the cavalry of thine, for-” He starts to cough, and Lucette stands up to rush to his side. 

“I’m alright.”

“Clearly you’re not.”

“Well... there’s not much we can do… I wish I didn’t have to leave you all alone with preparations for your coronation… Lucette, have you wondered yet why-”

“Why the coronation? I know. You’re sick. More so than you wanted to tell me at first, is that it?”

_ Lucette _

He’s silent. “You would lose another… After all the years that I couldn’t-” He coughs again, his whole body shaking, and I know nothing better than to hold his hand tightly in comfort.

“I want to make sure you’re prepared. If there is still anything you want to know, I can always answer. Don’t spare my energy when your rule will depend on it.”

My rule. I’ve known he’s been sick, and Chevalier’s worried face gives away that his chances are growing slim. I’ve already spent the last night whispering to my dolls about how I don’t want to lose him, being the minimal comfort that I can find. Fritz is still gone.

“I...” My voice cracks. “I don’t want to have to visit your grave too...”

My vision blurs, and I squeeze his hand tightly.

“Lucette… You’re strong. I’m sure that you will… hold through…” 

I shut my eyes tightly to stop the tears, but one rolls down anyway, the hollow feeling in my chest turning into grief. 

I bite down the feeling and nod. “I will. However I can. For the good of Angielle.”

The king smiles up at me weakly. “I think you couldn’t be better prepared for this. I will make an announcement soon.”

“What? You can’t. Not in your state!”

“Angielle is still wary because of your mother. I need to ensure that they accept your coronation.”

“What if you get worse?”

“Even if I do… I wouldn’t be doing this if I weren’t sure it’s going to get worse either way. I’m not getting younger, or healthier, for that matter.”

I push down the thoughts and the stinging feeling, wiping away the tears. I need to be strong. Especially now. I nod.

“When do you plan on holding it?”

“As soon as I can… Tomorrow, preferably.”

“Alright.”

“Lucette?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. There is no one better suited to become queen of Angielle.”

I nod, and force a small smile despite the pain in my chest.

\---

I have to look for Fritz, especially after what happened recently.

Unsurprisingly, the king collapsed during the speech and had to be brought back. Emelaigne was there as well to reassure the people of my position, but the fear that they will be unhappy still lingers.

I had to watch him fall, catching him in the last moment as the people murmured. He had to be carried back by servants as the sun rolled behind the horizon and I choked back tears, trying to look strong in front of them all. I doubt I fooled anyone.

Fritz is nowhere to be found. We haven’t talked since the ball - or rather, since before the ball.

I’ve even sent for the knights to look for him as I wait on our usual bench.  _ He’s avoided me before, but it’s not like him to just disappear… _

I pace about. The council thinks I’m not taking the disappearing seriously enough despite my orders and refuses to merge, the kingdom of Valsta insists the prince come to visit me again despite my declining and father...

The disappearances from before cloud my mind again.  _ What if he disappeared because he still seems cursed and has a connection to magic? What if Varg took over? What if- _

The steps of the knights interrupt my thoughts, and I feel relief wash over me as I see that Fritz is with them

“Fritz!” 

The knights take their leave, and as soon as they’re around the corner, I throw my arms around him.

“I was worried about you. Do you know that Varg showed up?”

“Yeah...,” he hesitates but hugs me back, “he wanted to. I’m sorry that I let him but, I don’t think I would have showed up otherwise.”

“Why not?”

“Because… because you never answered whether you’ll want to dance with me or not, and you have Klaude and Lance to keep you from the princes and-”

“You thought I didn’t want to have you?”

I pull back to look at him. “Fritz… That’s not what I meant that night.”

“But you were mad at me again. I keep making mistakes, and-”

“I wasn’t mad, I just figured you need time to figure it out yourself. ...Maybe I didn’t really get that over clearly.”

“Well...”

“Fritz? What is it?”

“I spoke to Klaude and well, Varg… I- Nevermind.”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter… I’m just glad you’re not mad at me.”

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“You wouldn’t… it’s not important.”

“Fritz…”

We seem to just be looping right back where we started, back to the point where he pushes me away every single time, and I walk away because I don’t know what to say. No. I won’t let this time go the same.

“Please, talk to me.”

“...” He looks away.

“Don’t push me away like that. It never leads to anything good.” I can feel myself growing frustrated, but I force myself to breathe and calm down.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

He shakes his head.

“Fritz, for the last time. I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“I- I made a mistake.” He blurts out the words quickly, as if pushing them out.

“What mistake?”

“I… I don’t think I should… tell you.”

“Like I said, Fritz...”

He shakes his head.

We sit in a tense and suffocating silence. My mind begins to spin through the possibilities. Did he hurt someone? Offend someone? Cause damage to the kingdom? Or did he… get close to someone… else…?

I push the thought away as much as I can, but it keeps returning, looping, planting fear and mistrust in my chest. Why else would he be acting like this? I can’t think of any other solid possibility. Would he really do something like that? Surely not. Then again…

What if it was Varg? And if it was, should I be as mad? Would he really feel this guilty if it was Varg?

The silence stretches. Usually I say something, but this time I don’t, my mind preoccupied with what-ifs. Can I trust him? Could I ever really trust him? Varg always said that he is a part of Fritz. Is this that part of him?

Was she right in that I shouldn’t trust people that deeply? Or trust less people this way? Do I really know enough about him to trust him like this?

A wind picks up, and it begins to grow colder and darker with each passing moment. I don’t know how long we sat there, and the initial happiness I felt in seeing him has faded into the night, leaving behind the fear and worry that I wanted to escape from. Instead, it caught up to me here.

I sigh, softly. He doesn’t offer me his jacket this time as we sit and I wrap my arms around myself. I know we should talk but… what can I do if he doesn’t want to?

I leave, again, and realize we ended the same way we did before. I can’t take this anymore. Maybe the only place I can find trust and relief is in ruling Angielle, like it always should have been.


	9. Luring Wolf

The atmosphere is more tense than usual in the morning, and I’m busy poking my food as I look up and suddenly hear a cough. 

I glance at Rod, but he shakes his head, and only then do I notice that he’s pale.

“Rod?”

“I’m fine.”

“Did Chevalier look over you?”

“You mean sir Mont? It’s fine…”

I stand up. The frustration from yesterday and all the pressure still lingers. “Go to Chevalier, now.”

He narrows his eyes. “...Don’t command me around.”

I breathe out. “Fine. Guards, get Chevalier here.”

“Lucette...”

“Have you been spending time with father?”

“No more than you have.”

“Well, I’m not coughing, am I?”

I look over at the others, watching them suspiciously.

Ophelia clears her throat. “Lucette is right... if you’re sick, that needs to be taken care of before it gets worse. We should all take more care from now on.”

“Can’t it wait until after breakfast?”

“For you, no. For us, yes. Now go.”

Rod sighs as the guard walks in, the doctor right behind him.

“Chevalier, I need you to look over Rod to see if he has what father has.”

The doctor’s face grows worried, and Rod reluctantly stands up to follow him.

After breakfast, we all let Chevalier look us over, and this time he’s wearing a cloth of sorts over his mouth and gloves, though he assures us it’s so that he doesn’t carry the disease of the king, that could still be on his hands, onto us.

The instructions are passed for nobody to enter the king’s chambers unless they’re equipped with gloves and cloth as well as full body wear. He looks at us once the inspections are done.

“Your Highness… es… I’m not quite certain yet, but… apart from Lucette, this… doesn’t look good.”

“You mean we all might…?”

“I’m afraid so. I can give you some of the strengthening medicines for now as long as I’m uncertain, they shouldn’t do any harm. And I’m afraid you cannot visit the king anymore.”

Ophelia nods. “I understand.” Rod looks up at him with worry, and Emelaigne is clearly nervous, but they listen and nod. 

\---

I try to push the thoughts of this morning away. Usually after breakfast I would have visited Father, but today… well.

I spoke with the council again, and no witches or fairies disappeared, leading to the conclusion that someone or something must know that if they would be forced to leave with magic, we would track them down.

My thoughts swirl as I pace about the throne room, then through the hallways, then into the royal garden. I feel helpless. There’s nothing we can do except wait for someone to disappear so we can track them.

Rumours are spreading about the kingdom, and magic is flaring up in various places without pattern or warning, seemingly only tied to old spells that have once been cast.

The sky is dark with clouds despite it being midday. I walk about the park, ignoring mine and Fritz bench as I walk by. He’s of no help right now, and he’s not here again, anyway.

I turn the corner and notice a dark figure standing there. I freeze, and suddenly recognize it. It turns around.

Varg.

“What… are you doing here?”

“Not as hostile this time? I’m glad. I had something I wanted to do, but this seems more important.” He says casually, as if this has happened before or as if I know what he’s talking about.

He has his mask on and smiles, showing a bit of his teeth. “And who would I be to just toss the free time I was given out like that?”

He steps towards me and I’m determined to ignore the effects of his presence, so I stand still and proud.

“What plans?”

“Nothing you should worry about. I will tell you once it’s relevant.”

“So you’re both keeping secrets from me now.”

“Is Fritz being secretive? Hah. At least I have a reason other than cowardice.”

“Do not speak of him like that.”

He takes another few steps, now lowering his voice to a talking volume.

“...As you wish. But I must use this opportunity to ask something of you. Of a… small favor.”

“What kind of favor.”

“A dance, Princess.”

“I’m not in the mood for dancing.”

“Really? Not even to cheer yourself up? I thought you had fun in the ballroom, but I had to leave so early...”

“Cheer me up?”

“Why else would I request one? It seems you like dancing, and you seem in the need for someone to make your day since Fritz is… slacking off.”

I cast him a glare. His smile fades. “Still not nicely phrased enough. You have a lot of patience with him. I don’t take over, he lets me. He wouldn’t have been here either way.”

I don’t want to believe him, so I simply stare back at him, forcing myself not to trace his features with my eyes.

“Well, that is up to you. Fritz can’t see my memories unless I let him, you know.”

I sigh. “Will you leave me alone then?”

“If you insist on pretending to be annoyed, then I will gladly play along.”

“Tch.”

He extends his hand, but I turn and walk back to the palace on my own. He’s wearing the new mask again and follows silently like a cat, and I only know he’s there because his shadow catches the corner of my eye occasionally.

Despite the distrust I should feel, he didn’t harm me at the ball, or at all so far since what happened with the Lucis and the Tenebrarum. He is still part Fritz, in some way.

I don’t know exactly why I agree. Maybe in the hopes that he would leave me alone after like he left at the ball, or maybe because I might figure out whether I dislike him or not. Right now, the pit of my stomach still seems confused. Maybe I really do need a distraction.

We arrive in the hall that’s used for balls. It’s empty, and the dress I’m wearing isn’t lavish, but I notice him wearing that same black and gold cape along with the red rose.

He pulls me in easily, and I’m once more reminded of just how… familiar this feels.

His first steps tell me it’s the song that we already danced to. All the worry that has been clumped up in one tight knot seems to slowly untie as we sway over the smooth stone floor to a music that only we can hear.

That same feeling that pulled me in the first time seems to pull me in now, and his palm is warm against my waist. He pulls me along surprisingly softly, but his steps are nonetheless the best I’ve seen anyone muster.

I feel like I barely need to do much but move naturally as he guides me through the dance with a certainty that I don’t think I’ve ever felt before while dancing. He’s fast, he knows exactly how he wants to move, and something about that lets me relax.

His tight grip holds me just as the imaginary song ends, keeping me from stumbling as I realize I’ve let myself relax too much. He doesn’t move away, and I can see the way his eyes move over me with curiosity.

We stand there, staring at each other for a moment, and suddenly I realize how much I’ve missed being close to someone. Slowly, our intertwined hands move down, and he moves his hand to go around my waist as well.

Unsure whether to let my hand fall down to the side or not, his hand goes to guide mine to his other shoulder, and then he has his arms around my waist again. He moves, and I can feel him falling into the rhythm of a slower dance that I don’t know all too well.

It feels good to hold onto his shoulders and let someone lead me for once, instead of having to be the voice of reason and authority all the time. The dance is slow enough for me to start memorizing the moves and beginning to dance along. We don’t say anything throughout.

The memory of the ball lingers and seemingly comes alive bit by bit the more we move, and so do the memories of being close to Fritz. It has been so long, and all we ever do is get colder… 

But his movements only get warmer and more trusting, and reading emotions off of his face feels so much easier. The grin that slowly creeps around his lips feels like something familiar enough to trust, and yet the way his eyes go over me gives him something… new. Confident, dark, maybe even mysterious, and that keeps twisting something in my stomach in an odd way...

We keep dancing, and something about the rhythm makes the coldness of the palace feel homely. This is where I belong, in these cold, beautiful, silent halls.

Suddenly he lets the song change and pulls me into something completely different, and I follow until I catch onto the new melody as we pull each other across the room in a silent competition, the fierce look in his eyes making something in me come alive. 

I don’t notice the smile that plays over my lips for a moment while I forget the whole world around me and only see those golden, sharp eyes looking from underneath the decorated black mask.

We dance for what must have been ages until we both grow tired and finally just stand there. His hands are on my waist again and my hands on his shoulders. He pants slightly, his chest rising and falling.

His lips are parted a little as I look back up, and my gaze sinks into his eyes.

I miss being close to someone so much…

I can feel my heart in my chest, almost frail, as the thoughts of Rod being pale and the king laying helpless in bed plague my mind again. My gaze goes down and turns to the side, and suddenly, I feel Varg press me to him, embracing me.

I don’t move for a bit, but then let my hands slide down to hug him back, softly at first, then feeling myself weaken and give in to the pressure of being strong more and more. I bury my face in his chest, and he stands still, one hand holding my lower back and the other placed on my head reassuringly.

He doesn’t say anything, but his presence already does something to ease the weight on my shoulders, and I’m pressed into him until I realize that tears are rolling down my face.

After holding back the tears for weeks, I feel them flow down despite my attempts to keep them in. I hug him as tightly as I can and can’t help but sob into his chest. All the stowed up frustration decides to come loose.

I don’t know how long I stand there and cry into him as he holds me. When it’s over, I feel lighter, and somehow more… free.

When I finally pull back, I sigh, and I can see that bit of pain in his eyes again.

“You look like I just stabbed you.”

He laughs up, unexpectedly, before answering. “I’ve told you before, haven’t I? I know you wish he was here instead.”

“I never would have thought I’d be leaning against you while he isn’t here.”

He gives smile as if I cheered him up somehow. “I’ll take that as a compliment to my improvement.”

“...How is it, being half another person?”

  
The question catches him off-guard, and he keeps his grin, but I can see him grow unsure. “I don’t see why you would ask… I have Fritz memories up to the point where I came alive, and from then on it’s my memories.” His face grows grim. “Though, we have a different view on those.”

“How come?”

“...Fritz likes his father. He always respected Alcaster, and brushes off his… sidestep as going mad, or somehow only wanting good. I… don’t quite think that way. Alcaster was always someone I despised from the very start. I don’t think he changed. His ugly side just came to light.”

“What about… your mother?”

“She… she was a good soul. Even a wolf like me can tell that. But aren’t we here to be helping you through your burden?”

“Well, I imagine you know most of it, magic returning, the council’s panic, the people still don’t like me-”

“What about what bothers you personally?”

I look at him, a bit surprised.

He blushes. “Listen. I’m only soft because it’s you. I’m not… like this to anyone else. Usually I’m colder, and more mean. You know. The wolf.”

“I’m bothered Fritz doesn’t tell me the whole truth about something that involves both of us. And the rest of the royal family might be sick.”

“Sick?”

“Like Father.”

He nods, thoughtfully gazing into my eyes before carefully tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I let him, as his gaze is distant, and feeling his fingertips brush my skin feels… comfortable. Warm. I gulp. 

“Lucette?”

My name sounds softly over his lips, as if he’s saying something special. “Yes?”

“I know Fritz has his own word, Audivida or whatever - ” I smile a little at his hand gesture - “so I want one too. It should work, at least I think it should.”

“What word do you choose, then?”

“I know it’s unlikely you’ll use it, but… Evermore.”

“Why Evermore?”

“Forever, but longer. Like when Fritz’ forever is over… you could have my forever.”

I don’t comment on it, and we stay embraced for a while longer as I think about what he said.

Eventually, steps sound in the hallway, approaching. Someone must be coming to talk to me. He just looks after me as I pull away.

“I hope my company was of use to you, Your Highness.”

“More than simply of use.” I turn to him, and smile. “Thank you.”

Something in his eyes looks taken aback and at the same time fulfilled as he watches me have to leave. A knight and a maiden come through the door. The council has a lead on the issue with magic, and requests to speak to me.

They acknowledge Varg, but give him respectful way as he leaves. He’s almost royally clothed, after all, and they must have seen him at the ball.

He gives me a last grin over his shoulder as he leaves that sends some kind of energy down my back, making me feel weak.


	10. Closing Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to upload again sdlfgkj dw only two more chapters to go!

Why are they all late?

For the first time in a while, I’m the only one there for dinner. I stand and look around before sitting down, and just then, a maid enters the dining hall.

“Your Highness, the queen, the princess and the prince have fallen ill… sir Mont sent me to get you to speak to him.” She bows deeply, almost apologetically, taking a small step back.

I stand as if struck by lightning for a moment “Ill? All of them?”

“Yes…”

“Lead me to Mont immediately.”

She nods. My hunger is forgotten as I rush after her. We go upstairs, and Chevalier sits in the hallway, preparing some medicine on a table that was brought her temporarily.

“Princess, there you are.” He turns to the maiden. “Thank you.” She bows, and quickly takes her leave.

“How come they’re all… when…?”

“Just an hour or two ago. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen… My first suspect has to be some kind of poisoning, but I can’t find any substance that could be causing this, nor are any of the symptoms familiar to me.”

I stare at him, at a loss for words.

“Princess, you must monitor what you eat as much as you can, even if poisoning is unlikely. Nobody else has gotten sick yet… and despite the peculiar timing and accuracy making a disease unlikely, I cannot let you see them.”

“Chevalier, I need to-”

“I’m sorry. Lucette… I know I can’t order you anything. I couldn’t stop you if you wanted to, but please… Angielle needs you. It needs at least one member of its royal family up and running. Emeligne and Rod are young, their chances are well. I’m doing everything I can.”

“This has to be on purpose. It has to be. I will have the staff in the kitchen renewed and watched from now on, and I can bring you more doctors to ensure that none of the maids or knights catch whatever this is.”

“Some assistants could help, you’re right with that…”

\---

“Princess…”

Everoa catches me in the hallway just as I’m giving new orders. “Is it important?”

“I believe so.”

“Fine. What is it.”

“A… certain witch wants to speak with you.”

“What witch?”

“The witch doctor.”

The witch doctor looks unlike what I expected. The woman is clothed in a dark purple with bits of dark green and a large, silver amulet.

“Your Highness.” She bows.

I can’t help but catch the mischief in her eyes. She wants something from me, and she knows that the royal family is sick.

As she rises again, she gives me a cold smile. “I hear the family is sick.”

I have to resist the urge to have her arrested on the spot, but no doubt she still must have some tricks up her sleeve. I don’t want to risk losing her cooperation, if she really can help.

“Can you help or can you not?”

“I can. I’ve come to propose a deal of sorts.”

“You want to make deals with the crown?”

“For the crown, Your Highness.”

Something cold and angry in me twists. I know what to do here. I pretend to clench my jaw. “What do you want.”

“Better.” 

I’m going to wipe that grin off her face and into the ground after this no matter what it takes, but I keep myself calm and composed.

“I will see to the family, and give them the remedy they need.”

“So this was your doing.”

“Oh, no. I simply know how to use the specks of magic still left in this world to my advantage.”

I begin to lead her to the rooms of the rest of the royal family. The deal she wants in return is for me to send a handsome, almost outrageous gift made up of all remaining magic users to Jargunia, with force.

“I know that the deal seems bad for you. Perhaps, I will come back tomorrow?”

“Fine.”

The next day she comes, just as expected, and this time enforces an even greater demand: That I send Everoa as well, and the ashes of Delora and Parfait along with them.

I write the letter as she dictates it to me, and I watch her make the remedy, holding the letter tightly. 

I watch the witch doctor as she makes the remedy and gives it out to Rod, Emeligne and Ophelia. As she steps out of the king’s room however, she shakes her head.

“What's the matter?”

“Hmm… This is more than just what I came to heal. There is more at work here… Magic. I don’t know what you did to get him spelled at a time like this, but there’s not much I can do.”

“I thought witches held their oath?”

My voice grows in volume and coldness, but she seems unfazed. “My deal was to heal them of this particular disease. I work against illness, not magic. Princess, I’ve already done more than all doctors you’ve called have put together. Or do you want me to change the remedy to reverse its effects?”

“You have the ability to do that?”

“Of course.”

She’s lying. I can tell she rarely speaks to others. I’ve spent my whole life looking for the lie in other people’s words, after all. Not to mention I know magic works differently, and she must think I’m as ignorant and fearful as the rest of the kingdom.

I give the letter to a maiden next to me and tell it to be delivered. 

The maiden’s name is Annice. She bows lightly and leaves the hallway, and the knight opens the door for her, and closes, and I know that letter will never see its destination.

I give her a cold smile, and nod to the knights at the side of the room that have been pretending to be guarding the king. They grab her by her shoulders and arms.

My voice is low, but stable, and threatening. “You thought you could toy with the crown of Angielle?”

“You’re- You’re making a mistake! I can kill them, I can! Let me go!”

“Let you go? A traitor to the crown like you?!” 

The apparent anger in my voice makes a maiden step back and the others cast their gazes down.

“Tie her up tightly, especially her hands and fingers.” I turn back to her. “If you really are that powerful, why don’t you free yourself? ...Oh, you can’t?”

She stares at me with hatred in her eyes and I can feel the pleasant twist of satisfaction in my stomach. It feels good to give her what she deserves. 

My smile twists to a grin. After every bit of ego that she shoved in my face, all the pain that she caused to people wanting to do good, she can meet her fate.

She struggles as the knights drag her through the hallway, but not a speck of magic flares up anywhere. The hallway is dead silent, but not in pure terror. They know she’s a witch, and Chevalier, although distraught, doesn’t look angry. She’s the one that took his name, and his life, away from him.

“Chevalier, continue to care for them. I’m hoping at least those she treated will see improvement.”

He nods and I leave the hallway. Jurien has a meeting with me to speak about the disappearances.

\---

“We’ve traced one or two, and with the wording in the letter, I think I found out where they’re all going. Reportedly being forced to with magic, all former witches or former fairies. Interestingly, I believe Zyngo disappeared to the same place, but willingly.”

Jurien is bent over a map of Angielle and the neighbouring kingdoms, sketches of different color pinpointing locations. Two high knights and Fritz stand near her. He doesn’t meet my gaze, so I focus on Jurien.

“Willingly?”

“We found a notebook that one of the fairies in the council could translate, but it doesn’t say why he went there. Only that it’s important. We must send people there immediately, it’s only just over the border to Jurgunia. We don’t have the address, but the town is small, and we have a pretty good idea what to look for.”

I nod. “If this is magic related, we need to take only few knights, and mostly the former witches and fairies. Magic could awaken soon, causing the pull towards the one place. And I will go.”

“Princess-”

“No. My decision has been made. This involves me, Jurien.”

“Have you thought of who to give the crown to if you don’t return?”

“Emelaigne, Rod and Ophelia are recovering.”

She’s silent. Fritz lifts his head. “Lu-

“No objections.”

Jurien quietens Fritz with a raise of her hand and answers instead of him. “As you command.”

“I will not bring myself in unnecessary danger, but magic is difficult to solve with swords, and I was meant to be the next Tenebrarum bearer, after all. We move this night, and strike before the sun has risen.”

Jurien nods. “Time is of the essence. I’ll gather the best of my knights and scouts to be effective. Asking for permission to send scouts there sooner to uncover the locations unsuspiciously beforehand?”

“Granted, so long as you’re certain they do not fail.”

“The border is almost unguarded, I’m certain they can handle.”

“Good.”


	11. Magic Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last time i forget to upload,, only one more chapter to go!

As dusk falls, we’ve already headed towards the border. I’m wearing clothes more suited for comfortable movement this time.

Jurien rides up front with a collection of few knights, but those that she knows to be the best sword fighters in Angielle. Reinforcements have been stationed in Angielle which can be called easily over the border if necessary. 

To cause the least commotion, we go the way over the border and into the town by food, clothed like normal citizens save for the swords that the knights have hidden under their clothes.

My heart continues to beat against my chest, but I show no sign of it to anyone. This isn’t the time to be afraid. This is a time to act.

Fritz stays right next to me, and despite our recent disagreements, he refuses to leave my side. On the other side is Everoa, nervous, but not falling behind for a single step.

Jurien walks ahead with her nights. We walk through the thicket until we reach a small dirt path, spiraling between plant growth, shrubs and small rivers. The way there feels shorter than I thought it would, and Jurien stops and leads us off the road to a small clearing where barely everyone fits.

She turns to me, first. “Princess, one last time I need to advise you to stay behind.”

“I’m aware. Should things go as planned, they will never know I was here to begin with. We will stay in the back.”

She nods to me, then continues to the rest of the group.

“Should things not go as planned or we need to flee, we will regather here. This is also where we split now so we don’t arouse any suspicion. The reinforcements have multiple scouts with them aware of this location, and will pass by here in part should they be called.”

The knights nod, and so does Fritz. Everoa’s eyes dash about the clearing as Jurien lets a first group of them go first along with a scout to confirm the location.

We wait in rising anticipation. The former witches and fairies on our side are in the main group of knights, and most of them are armed normally.

The scout returns, and I rub my cold hands against each other before standing tall again. Jurien leaves with the main group of knights, spread out, then the former magic users and I head after them slowly.

Thunder rolls overhead, but rain is nowhere in sight so far. Rain would help cover us should we need to flee, or when we leave, and maybe the thunder can mask some of the sounds of fighting… hopefully it rains soon.

We approach, closer and closer, and I need to calm my breathing and my heart. I have to stay strong. We’re only to engage in battle if absolutely necessary. If things go as planned, the knights will handle everything, break up any conspiracies, and free the former magic users… or find out that they’re dead. Either way, it will be settled.

We approach and the scout leading the group of me and the witches and fairies stops us. We hide in a small alleyway that he explains to be flanked by only abandoned buildings. Only recently has this trading town been seeing citizens again, as it was completely abandoned during the Great War.

As he speaks quietly to mostly me, we wait. And wait, and fear keeps clinging to me, and we wait…

Suddenly, the sound of swords clinging against each other sounds through the air - and then I hear it. That familiar and yet terrifying sound of energy gathering and being unleashed. Magic.

Everoa stares at us, wide-eyed, then suddenly breaks away and make a wide gesture. In the dark of the night, a spark of energy comes alive, reflecting on the small raindrops falling from the sky. Magic.

We rush towards the location, a large abandoned building once being that of a noble. The doors are closed. I hear the sound of energy gathering behind me as a witch gestures us to step back, and the wood bursts into splinters as a lightning bolt strikes it. 

The witches and fairies nod to me, relieved that I let them go first. Everoa is out of sight, and I stay behind with Fritz as we rush in last.

I hear people cry out and am met with chaos as soon as we’re in the main hall. Magic is whirling through the air as I see the witches and fairies fight against their own kin, except the defenders have empty, glazed over eyes with no emotion. I note that the house is extremely dusted save for the paths made by the people moving about now.

Fritz takes my wrist tightly. “Princess, we have to get out of here! You’re in too much danger here!”

“Jurien and the knights are the ones in danger!”

“There’s nothing you can do!”

I stare out into the battle before me. A scream sounds through the air as someone is knocked back into a wall, causing the house to shiver. I rush over to the figure. Everoa looks up at me, blood running down from her forehead.

Another fairy steps between us and the attacking witch to retaliate for her fallen kin, reflecting the next attack back at them.

I can see the fierce determination in her eyes, but I know that they’re outnumbered. But what are they defending...?

A trap door down to the basement catches me eye, and unlike the rest of the mansion I can see that it’s undusted. Not only that, but one or two faint trails of footsteps lead there.

“The basement! Fight through to there!”

My voice rings loudly through the room, and I can see one of the witches turn and shield the path for a brisk moment. Fritz calls after me, but I rush to the basement trap-door and I see three magic users pile in before me. 

Shouting out to the other spellcasters to hold their ground as long as they can, I start to climb down. I almost stumble on the ladder, but a witch catches me with a spell.

“Careful.” He mutters before turning into the dark hallway, using his magic to create a bright light.

We close the door behind us, and to our surprise, the mindless spellcasters don’t come after us. 

We start to head through the hallway ahead of us, and one of the fairies lights the torches that we pass on the way. After a short moment of panting and breathing in the cold air, I can see a doorway. Out of the doorway shines a ghostly while light, outlining a silhouette.

We stop, and as the figure turns, startled, my mind goes blank for a moment.

“Waltz?!”

He stares back at us, shocked. “But how did you- Lucette, what are you doing here?!”

“I should be asking you.”

The two fairies and the witch start to gather their magic, and I can see determination fill Waltz’ eyes. We outnumber him, but he’s good at what he does…

“What is all this!?”

He looks at me with pain in his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand, Lucette. Your life doesn’t depend on magic!” He shouts, and for a moment I think I can see the tears in his eyes in the torch light.

The charge he was holding fires, and shatters two of the three barriers that had been put up in a layered way, cracking the last. Before they can recast the barriers, another spell hits, quickly and effectively, knocking the two fairies down while leaving the witch barely standing.

The witch sinks to the ground and onto his knees. “Why would you do this?! You… you once saved us all!”

Waltz steps towards us, and Fritz pushes me behind him, shielding me. “Lucette, you have to run.”

I shake my head. “I’m not letting you die down here. Maybe I can talk to him, bargain with him-”

Tears run down Waltz face, but the determination stays. “Do you know how many witches and fairies turned to dust because they couldn’t sustain their bodies anymore? Do you know how many of us were beaten and ridiculed when we became powerless?!”

He takes a deep, shaking breath. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. But magic is going to return, either way. I just need to make sure it falls into my hands and not into someone else’s.”

He puts the witch on his knees to sleep with a flick of his wrist and then turns to me and Fritz. “Lucette...” He shakes his head, and then charges up a spell.

Fritz speaks up, his shield up despite knowing he can’t stand against magic. “I… I never thought you to be a traitor!”

Waltz hesitates, and I can hear his voice shake. “I need to bring magic back! I’m not trying to- I-”

He turns away, and the spell fires, breaking Fritz’ shield in half and knocking him to the ground. He stands up again, surprised that he’s still alive, and shields me.

“I won’t… let you.”

Watlz sighs, and it’s quiet for a moment before he casts a spell and Fritz sinks to the ground. “Fritz-!” I try to hold him from falling, relieved that his chest is peacefully rising and falling, his muscles relaxed.

I stand up and step back, but I hit a wall. I turn, and see a barrier set up, the magic a familiar color.

I’m the one Waltz needs, for whatever reason...

I should have ran when they told me to. 

Trying to push through the barrier proves fruitless. “Waltz, what are you doing? You really think this is the right way to go about this? Do you know how many you’ve already harmed?”

He steps up to me and frowns, but doesn’t answer. He grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him. I try to struggle, but his grip is as solid as the barrier behind me.

He drags me along, through the dark bit of the hallway, and into the ghostly lit room.

I try to cry out, but just as we enter the room, the sight makes me freeze.

The basement room is lit by a light coming from shards of a crystal. Black and white shards both form one large crystal in the middle, hovering inches from each other and the whole formation hovering inches from the ground.

Behind it stands a spellcaster. She steps out from behind the crystal to regard me and Waltz, and her face twists into a crooked grin. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Waltz looks at her with eyes that are cold, but not hostile. “Pyldra.”

The voice sounds familiar, but I can’t quite place it. I try to work my thoughts, but fear has a tight hold of my whole body. Waltz’ grip is still too tight. The way he looks at me, however, tells me he’s waiting for me to say something.

I’m surprised by Waltz dismissive tone. “Why did you have to spell all of them? Couldn’t we have just put them and any intruders to sleep?”

She laughs, a hollow, yet high and contradictingly soft sound. “Everything needs to go perfectly. We can’t take any risks. You know that.”

Her voice sounds so odd… so…

This isn’t mother, and this surely isn’t Parfait. But then why does she sound like both of them?

“Now, your promise.” His tone is harsh.

“My promise? Oh, I didn’t think you’d be so eager to start.” Something in me doesn’t like the way she smiles. She disappears for a moment through another doorway.

“Waltz, is that…?”

“What became of the bearers when the Crystallums were destroyed.”

“Pardyr…Parfait and Hildyr...”

He nods. 

“What… what will she do?”

“I’m hoping I can attack her during the ritual and take over to make sure that abomination isn’t the most powerful spellcaster in existence, but that’s about it. I told you… I don’t want to hurt anyone, Lucette.”

My head is spinning. “Why am I here?”

“We need both the strongest spellcaster, me, and the spellcaster with the most potential, which is you.”

Pardyr returns, and suddenly I can see the similarities with both Parfait and Hildyr. Everything seems to be an odd mash of them both - even the clothes and the hair. 

Suddenly I notice a shadow in the hallway that we just came out of, and the outlines are familiar. It pulls back once Pardyr enters.

The ritual starts sooner than I thought it would. Light floods the room as Pardyr weaves magic into the pieces of crystal and they begin to fuse together. I can see strings, white, magic strings begin to lead into the room and to the crystal.

I watch in horror as her grimace turns into a grin. Something in me feels the powerful magic of the crystal, seeping into me as Waltz holds onto me tightly, and a string goes from my heart to the Crystallum, and one goes from Waltz as well.

Waltz activates his magic, and I hold my breath as the zap lurches across the room and onto her. Her screech is short as she retaliates, anger in her voice. “I should have KNOWN!”

Waltz places me on the ground quickly so he can make a shield, barely blocking her magic. I manage to stand up, only to suddenly feel someone lift me up. Fritz.

“Princess, we need to get out of here!”

“No!”

I look over at Waltz, and behind him I can see the witch from earlier. Before I can ask, he waves it off. “Sleep spells aren’t as strong on witches as on humans.”

Before I can say anything else, he helps Waltz block another hit. Waltz holds the shield as now the witch begins to charge up another blast. Pardyr cries out in frustration, and just as I think they’ll hit her, another barrier flashes up.

Zyngo stands next to her, his face relaxed as ever as he blocks the hit. He doesn’t talk as he charges up again.

“Zyngo, I’m not trying to stop the ritual! We just need to stop Pardyr from becoming powerful!”

He clicks his tongue dismissively and doesn’t answer.

I watch the fight, carefully, and notice that the barrier Zyngo is casting is too small.

“Waltz, do the spell that covers the entire area!”

He and the witch switch places surprisingly quickly as Waltz charges up the spell. The next blow almost shatters our barrier, but as Waltz releases his magic, I can hear a scream, and then another.

As the energy settles, they both lie on the ground, burns covering their skin, but still alive.

We all rush to them and Zyngo’s glazed over eyes tell me he was being controlled. Waltz secures him with a spell and then turns to Pardyr, securing her hesitantly.

Fritz suddenly hugs me tightly. “I’m so glad you’re alright…” 

I shake my head. He looks at me, worried. “I’m fine. But we can’t leave her alive.” I gesture to Pardyr.

“HAH! Like you would kill me! I’m almost her, remember?!”

Her voice is crazed and high, and I can hear the odd fear that is mixed in. “She’s not in her right mind.”

Waltz shakes his head. “No. Parfait is in there somewhere, we can’t just...”

He sighs, and leans against a wall. I can tell that he’s exhausted.

“Fritz.” My tone is demanding. Commanding, even. “Kill her, now.”

Fritz looks at me, then back at Pardyr. “Lucette…”

“That’s an order. Are you not a royal knight? Can’t you see this thing is in pain, and more Hildyr than anything else?”

He hesitates, then shakes his head. “I- I can’t. They’ve told me so much about Parfait...”

“This isn’t Parfait!” My voice turns out a shout. “This is a monster! She made spellcasters fight and slaughter each other!”

Waltz looks at the crystal in the center and his eyes grow wide. “The ritual hasn’t stopped. Once the Crystallum combines, she’ll be the most powerful spellcaster, fueled by love and hate simultaneously.”

I can see the panic in his eyes, in the witch's eyes that has also sunk down to the ground from exhaustion. Fritz shakes his head. “I’m- I’m sorry, I can’t. Not when we have a chance, when we could still-”

I can see the looks that are stuck to me in hope, anticipation, and fear. “Then I’ll have someone else do it. Or do it myself.”

I want to reach for Fritz’ sword, but he doesn’t let me. “Fritz!” 

“I can’t let you do that, Lucette.”

Waltz smiles. “Maybe there’s… we can…” The string is tied firmly to his chest and is only growing thicker, and I can see him sink to the ground. The witch looks barely alive, and suddenly I can see that energy returning to Pardyr instead. It’s fueling her. 

The wraps around her are beginning to fade, and I can see a crackle of magic returning to her fingertips.

This depends on me. I take a deep breath. “Evermore.”

The word goes from my lips and feels like some kind of spell as Fritz eyes widen and darkness swallows him whole. The figure that looks up at me is confused only for a brief moment.

“Kill her, now! Before she kills the rest of them with exhaustion!”

The panic in my voice is evident, and he moves before I’m even finished. 

The sword slides into her neck just as a crackle from her fingers disappears, barely quick enough to keep her from casting her spell. Her eyes go wide, and she sinks back into the ground after giving a last, gurgled choking sound. Varg pulls out his sword and it’s stained with dark red blood.

The magic in the room suddenly wavers, and I can feel a wave of force that almost knocks me over. I feel someone catch me, and look up to see Varg. A strange exhaustion starts to pull at me for just a moment until suddenly energy rushes through my entire body.

Varg helps me stand on my own again for a moment. “Are you alright?”

I nod, quickly. I hear a crackle and look over to see the Crystal as one, with patches of black and white.

Suddenly another burst of magic floods everything, and the world goes white.


	12. Love and Goodbye

When I wake up, I feel refreshed, and somehow stronger.

I open my eyes and see Varg, his mask laying at the side. He smiles sincerely for a brief moment before turning back to his usual, grinning self. “The princess has awoken.”

He helps me up and I sit up to see a crystal hovering in the air, patterned like a chessboard.

I see Jurien rushing to my side and notice knights helping Waltz and the witch that fought with us. “Your Highness! Are you alright?” Jurien has a dark stain in her clothes at the side of her hip and on her leg.

“I’m fine, but you’re hurt.”

She smiles, relieved. “It’s nothing.”

She and Varg both help me up, but I don’t miss the way she glares at him for a moment. He doesn’t seem bothered, but I can tell he feels bad by the way his eyes shift.

“How many are hurt? Killed?”

“We don’t know that yet, but things are looking up. The spellcasters awoke from their trance and started helping us, and the situation is under control.”

I nod. “Thank you.”

“...Of course, Your Highness.”

\---

There’s brief, quiet but relaxed cheering once we’re back over the border to Angielle. Varg walks beside me quietly, and I know he notices the stares that people give him. He put his mask back on once we left the room with the Crystallum.

Jurien especially seems to be hostile to him as she walks close. He turns to her at one point. “Why don’t you sketch my face instead, it’ll last longer.”

She’s about to retaliate, but I stop them both. “Don’t start fighting now.”

Jurien looks away. “Tch. ” 

Varg gives her a grin, but stays silent.

Waltz told me that since it seems to have chosen me as its new bearer, it’ll automatically always be with me and follow my position, and I can summon it whenever I need. I try not to think about it too much for now.

We head back slower than before because of the wounded, but reportedly none of the spellcasters died due to the defenders never harming them severely. Probably Waltz doing. 

Three of the knights didn’t make it, but the rest had been put to sleep and awoken as soon as magic reflourished.

Once we just left, any spellcasters with energy remaining make sure that the citizens forget we were ever here.

\---

We return to the palace victorious. I walk inside with Varg still behind me, and Jurien and Everoa, who recovered from most of her wounds on the way escort me inside.

Knights are about to station themselves back in the palace until suddenly a voice sounds from the front door.

“There you are…!”

The witch doctor. She looks furious, but hesitates to cast magic and a bolt of energy throws her off her feet. Waltz comes up behind us as well. Suddenly fear rushes through my veins. “If she was here like this unopposed, then-

I run past her and inside, but to my relief, two witches and a fairy stands behind there with a barrier. “Is the royal family unharmed?”

The fairy nods. “We made it just in time.”

Relief washes over me. “Thank you, very much.”

Waltz, Varg and Jurien catch up to me, and as the witch doctor is held down by more witches and fairies, I quickly head upstairs.

I’m greeted by Ophelia, Rod and Emelaigne. Emelaigne immediately runs to me and throws her arms around me, and Ophelia walks up to hug me from the other side. I squeeze her back, not able to hold back a laugh.

“I’m so glad you recovered!”

Even Rod’s scolding is more happy than usual. “We’re very glad you made it back in one piece. What were you thinking?”

Ophelia and Emelaigne let go of me, and I walk up to Rod to hug him to his surprise. “Of my subjects. And of my family.”

He sighs, and hugs me back. 

I pull back and look around. “Where’s father?”

My heart, despite tired, starts to beat again when they don’t answer.

“Where is he?!”

Ophelia shows me a sad smile. “He passed a few days ago.”

“What?!”

Tears blur my vision. One of the witches defending the palace was standing in the back, watching us. She comes up to us. “He was still being affected by a mind control spell from before the Crystallums were destroyed. It prevented his body from fighting the magic disease properly… He was already gone when magic returned.”

This is my fault. It has to be. If we had only gone there sooner, or fought our way through sooner, or found them sooner…

Emelaigne embraces me again as I gulp down the tears. I pull away from her and walk back downstairs, heading to my room.

They exchange worried glances, but don’t come after.

\---

I sit in my room, staring at the floor. I let my feet dangle off the edge of the bed, trying to hold back the tears. I look over to my dolls. The thought occurs to talk to them, but something in me wants to talk to someone… real, instead.

I don’t know what I wait to happen while I just try to keep my tears down until I hear a knock at the door.

I wipe over my face. “Come in.”

The door opens gingerly, and Varg looks inside. “Can I?”

I shrug. “Sure.”

He walks in and takes his mask off as he does, closing the door behind him.

“Fritz wants to say some things but he’s afraid you don’t want to see him.”

“What does he have to say?”

“He wants to say sorry and all that, and ask whether you want to see him.” Varg crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Since when does he use you as his messenger?”

He throws his arms up, annoyed. “I don’t know! I would just let him take the lead but he’s not letting me! Fritz, seriously!”

I can’t help but laugh, and I notice Varg calm down and smile for a moment as well, laughing along. 

“In that case, you can assure Fritz that he should show up himself.”

“He’s not letting me. I mean, he has more than that to say, but I’m not saying that for him. That’s his problem, that he should solve himself.”

For a moment I wonder whether Varg is being mean, but then again, I wouldn’t act much different in the situation.

“Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep? The sun is going to rise soon, you should be exhausted.”

“I don’t think I can, with what happened… and the magic might have given me an odd energy boost. It’s not letting me sleep.”

“Well… I have an idea for that. It’s what I was preparing last time, but you caught me walking about.”

“Preparing?”

“Come with me.”

I follow him through the palace. One or two knights eye Varg suspiciously, but my stern look makes them bow quickly. We reach the back of the palace.

“What are we doing here?”

“Shh. You’ll see soon.”

He gives a sign to one of the servants. He sees me, then sighs, and hurries off. He returns with two horses.

“Nothing cheers me up like a proper horse ride. Especially if it’s fast.”

“I haven’t done that in a while…”

Both horses are pure black, one a stallion, one a mare. Varg helps me up onto the horse, and I start to remember the motions. Luckily I’m still in the simply clothes from the night mission.

Varg shouts a command to his horse and it storms off. I follow, trying to keep up - of course he’s good at horse riding - but I, the crown, need to be better.

We chase through the gates, and the wind whistles past my ears as I do my best to hold onto the horse. The adrenaline starts to flow through me as we ride into the forest.

The adrenaline builds, and builds, and suddenly I feel like smiling, and then laughing again. I feel happy.  _ Fritz would never do this with me - he thinks I’m too fragile. _

I push the thought away and focus on catching up to Varg, but he seems to know the forest like the back of his own hand. He stops, finally, at a forest clearing.

He helps me get down from the horse and I can feel my knees shake for a moment.

“Feel any better?”

I nod. “I do, actually.”

“Good, looks like my idea was effective then.”

“It was.”

He sits down on a large log and gestures me to sit down as well.

I look up at the sky, and the morning sun flowing from between the trees. “How do you know of this place?”

“Fritz and I found it when we were still… one. During a training session. Deep enough to be away from everyone, but close enough to not be in the wilderness.”

“Fritz never showed me this.”

Varg shrugs, his mood clearly changed for the worse. “He hides things.”

“You don’t like it when I talk about him.”

“I really don’t. He pretends like he deserves you and I don’t, when we both don’t.”

“You really think so? How come?”

“Well… Fritz says it’s because of royalty. In my case it’s because I’m not exactly the angel sent from heaven.”

“Neither am I.”

He’s quiet for a moment. “...Good point.”

I look at him from the side.

“What? I just agreed. Clearly you’re better than an angel, since you’re a lot stronger than one.”

I can’t hold back a laugh. “I don’t know. It does feel like we’re similar to each other.”

He nods. “...In some ways.”

We sit quietly, admiring the morning sun. A cold breeze passes by the clearing, and I once more realize I’m not clothed well enough for the temperature.

I shiver and put my arms around myself. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. “Cold?”

“See, Fritz would have given me his jacket ages ago.”

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” He laughs as he drapes his cape over both of us, one arm around my shoulders. “Better?”

I nod, before carefully placing my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and shifting into his warmth.

I could stay like this forever.

\---

Fritz doesn’t turn around, and I hate knowing that I might have caused him that pain.

“Tell me, Fritz. Why are you mad at me?”

“For one, you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with Varg.”

He’s not wrong, but his voice is more pained than mad.

“At the same time… you killed her.”

“There was no other way.”

“You didn’t even hesitate.”

“Because that hesitation could have costed lives!”

He turns around. “I don’t believe in paying with lives!”

“There was. No. Other. Way.”

He shakes his head and turns away again. As if he can’t look at me.

“You didn’t even try listening to me.”

“Fritz...”

This time he’s the one that walks away, and all I can feel is the empty feeling in my chest.

\---

I feel the hand on my shoulder and turn, startled, and stare into the eyes of Varg. I relax a little, but turn back again, pressing my eyes shut. My legs dangle from the bench.

“You’re crying...”

His dark and cold demeanor melts as he sits down next to me, handing me a handkerchief. I don’t want to take it, at first, but eventually sigh and do.

“Lucette…” He wraps one arm around my shoulders. “What did he do?”

I shake my head.

I calm down, after a few minutes of crying and wiping the tears away. I lean onto his shoulder, closing my eyes. My heart calms down. I look up at him, and can sink into those familiar eyes. He’s close, and I can feel his warm breath on my face.

When I lean foreward, I can tell he’s surprised, but he doesn’t move away. He leans in himself, and I can feel his soft, warm lips up against mine.

\---

When I step into the room, I hesitate only for a moment, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of faces staring back at me. I take a deep breath, and begin to step forward.

None of the faces seem to remember the way I broke down into tears at the funeral a few days ago. In fact, it almost seems the fear in their eyes has shifted to… respect.

Four maidens dressed in good wear carry the back of my dress that would otherwise trail on the ground. It’s pastel yellow with golden decorations, most notably those of roses. I walk the path made for me with all the confidence I have.

People make way and cheer, and every few steps is a knight that bows deeply as I pass. At the very front, Ophelia stands with my step-siblings. Emelaigne grins at me as I approach and step up the stairs, and I smile back softly.

Once I step to the throne, I nod at Ophelia, who smiles in return. I go down on one knee as she speaks.

“Crown Princess Lucette Rielle Britton,” the room goes silent in an instant and I can feel the eyes of every single person stuck to me, “you are hereby coronated, by bloodline and family, to become Queen Lucette Rielle Britton, the ruling queen of the kingdom of Angielle!”

I keep my gaze on the stair in front of me until I can feel the heavy weight of the crown on my head, and I stand up, slowly, keeping my back straight, and the crown in place.

Applause, first a bit quiet, then louder and louder sounds from the throne room, and I turn back and smile. 

Queen of Angielle. 

Nothing will stand between me and my kingdom 

ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! Thank you all for reading, feedback is very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & Criticism & Praise needed and accepted.  
> Entire work is prewritten already, so if I stop updating once a day feel free to comment/message.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don't forget yer Kudos!


End file.
